Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-transitory storage medium storing a display program and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a multimedia reproducing apparatus configured to display a menu screen having a two-dimensional arrangement. The two-dimensional arrangement is composed of a media-icon array made up by a plurality of media icons arranged in a right-left direction and a content-icon array made up by a plurality of content icons arranged in an up-down direction. When one media icon is selected from the media-icon array by a direction instruction in the right-left direction on the menu screen, there is displayed the content-icon array constituted by content icons representing a group of contents that are reproducible by a media represented by the selected one media icon, such that the content-icon array extends in the up-down direction. Thus, when a user selects one media icon and subsequently makes a direction instruction in the up-down direction, the user can select one content icon corresponding to one content to be reproduced.